legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Kazuya Mishima
Kazuya Mishima (三島 一八 Mishima Kazuya) is a character in Tekken and has been in every game except Tekken 3, when he was presumed dead. He was the protagonist of the first Tekken and is one of the main antagonists for the rest of the series, starting from Tekken 2. Kazuya Mishima is the son of Heihachi and Kazumi Mishima He is the grandson of Jinpachi Mishima and the father of Jin Kazama due to an unexplained relationship with Jun Kazama. He has a half-brother named Lars Alexandersson who he had been unaware of much of his life, finding out about him in the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6. Lee Chaolan is his adoptive brother who Kazuya never liked and shared an intense rivalry with. When Kazuya's name is written in Japanese, it's translated as 三島 一八(Mishima Kazuya) or みしま かずや(Mishima Kazuya). Kazuya gets 八(hachi or pachi or ya) from 平八(Heihachi) and followed 一(ichi or kazu) which means a beginning because he is the eldest son. The notation that 一八 is rare in Japan. LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Kazuya joins forces with Albert Wesker and Loki in order ot find purgatory and he seems to know a way to do that which he helps Sari locate the monsters of the next island He, Molluck, Arlen and Sari go searching for the monsters of the island and they do find them but they have to bring them back and they have no idea and Loki provides a way to w/o the transporters. Arlen, Kazuya, Molluck, Drek and Marvin all set to free Wesker and work on their plans. THey are chased by the Hunter Force, Kratos, Colress Qui Gon and Wheatley. They do get away though and capture 3 barers of the ELements of Harmony and their princess who Wesker, The Smoking Man and Loki take out and send to Purgatory. Kazuya gets Henderson into a business agreement with Loki and Wesker who agrees to help them in their plan because they need aliens and that he can use the sexton to distract Blackgurumon's followers. He and Wesker with CSM also get Kirahue to help them out in doing so as Marvin makes an negotiation with him. Sari, Kazuya, Cora, Henderson, Fat Tony, Frank Damico are all leading something down in Springfield where they have a talk Loki, CSM and Wesker who all give what the crew needs to make their invasion work since they need this to go as a necessity. He fought for them and found the King of Misspii Russell Eddington who deals with him in sucession. Chronicles of Great New Empire Write the second section of your page here. Category:Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Father of Hero Category:Characters from the Tekken Universe Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Shape Shifters Category:Devils Category:Demon Category:Humans Category:Hybrid Category:Martial Artists Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Flyers Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Loki and Wesker's Alliance Category:Anti Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Master Manipulator Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Power Hungry Category:Evil Genius Category:Psychopath Category:Xenophobes Category:Sociopaths Category:Business Villains Category:Anarchist Category:Sadists Category:Tragic Villains Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Sibling Category:Archenemies Category:Archnemesis Dad Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Hegemony Category:Lawful Evil Category:Evil Light Category:Saboteurs Category:Villains who are biologically related to the hero Category:Social Darwinist Category:Rich Villains Category:Neutral Evil Category:Abusers Category:Jerks Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Characters with Multiple Personality Disorder Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Scar Barers Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Characters who try to or do kill their own offspring Category:Black Eyed Characters Category:Red Eyed Characters Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Fallen Hero Category:From Nobody to Nightmare Category:Villains with Good Publicity Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Elementals Category:False Hero Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:The P Team's Villains Category:M.O.D.A.B's villains Category:The V Crusaders’ villains Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Hell Councils Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Minami Takayama Category:Animated characters Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Evil vs. Evil Category:Murderers Category:Gravity Defyers Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kyle Herbert